Death and Sacrifice
by Lone Shadow Wolf
Summary: Sakura's got a new friend who is Clow Reed's daughter (sorta). She's also Touya's new girlfriend. An evil force wants Sakura and Kyara has to help her now that Touya and Sakura's dad is dead. What will happen now? Pleez rate!


Death and Sacrifice  
  
No I do not own Cardcaptors! CLAMP does, not me! Get iit in your head! I wish I owned Carcaptors cuz it's cool, but I don't! I wish I owned a lot of anime, but I don't! But, I'll keep dreaming! ^_^  
  
Chapter 1: Death and Sacrifice  
  
Author: *sigh* It's one of my first fanfics. I hope people will like them  
  
Sakura: I'm sure they will  
  
Author: You really think so  
  
Sakura: Yup. Even my brother agrees  
  
Touya: z z z z z z...  
  
Sakura: Touya... *smacks him on head*  
  
Touya: OW! @_@  
  
Sakura sat in her room with Kero playing his video games. She heard the doorbelll ring and got up to answer the door. There on the doorsteps, stood her new friend, Kyara. Sakura smiled mischieviously.  
  
"Nice of you to visit. Here to see with my brother?" Kyara blushed at this. She moved into town two weeks ago and had fallen in love with Sakura's brother. Touya had fallen in love with Kyara too, so they were going out.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Sakura first met Kyara when she was going to school with her brother and Yuki. Kyara was rollerblading and had crashed into Sakura by accident. They apologized and Kyara looked at Yuki with a surprised look on her face. Then she smiled.  
  
"It's nice to see you again, Yuki," she had said. Touya and Sakura looked surprised and Yuki returned the greeting.  
  
"This is one of my childhood friends, Kyara. She moved a few years ago,"Yuki explained.  
  
"Nice to meet you," Kyara had said with a bow. Touya and Sakura introduced themselves.  
  
"Are you going to school?" Yuki asked. Kyara nodded. "Then you can come with us, if that's not a problem with Touya and Sakura." He looked at them.  
  
"Of course you can come. You're new, so we can show you around the school," Touya said. Sakura noticed that her bbrother was blushing very lightly and smiled.  
  
"Yes. Please come. It would be great to have more company," Sakura said sweetly.  
  
"Are you sure? I don't want to get in the way or anything," Kyara asked.They assured her that it was no problem, so she went with them to school, telling them about how she and Yuki became friends and where she moved to.  
  
"Yuki's mother and my mother are both friends and that's how we met. I moved after a while and went to America. I stayed in California with my cousins. It's a really cool place. After a few years, we moved to Hong Kong and lived there for a while. The we moved back here." It was then they reached Sakura's school.  
  
*End of flashback*  
  
"Touya's not here right now, but he will be in a little while," Sakura told Kyara.  
  
"It's okay. I brought some pudding. Enough for you, your dad, Touya, and thhat hungry pig who loves sweets. Is he in your room right now?" Sakura nodded. Kyara sighed. "I thought as much." They went into Sakura's room and found Kero still playing video games.  
  
"Hi Kero! I brought pudding!" Kyara told him. Kero looked up from the video game at the word pudding. He jumped up and flew at Kyara.  
  
"PPPUUUDDDIIINNNGGG!!!" He flew straight at her backpack, but she swatted him away.  
  
"Where are your manners?" Kyara asked. Kero got up.  
  
"May I please have some of your great pudding?" He asked politely.  
  
"That's better." She took out the pudding and gave one to Kero and Sakura. She took one out for herself.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Hi Sakura. Is it okay if I came over?" Kyara had asked.  
  
"Sure!" Sakura said slyly. Kyara walked into Sakura's room and saw Kero, who was pretending to be a doll. Kyara ran right to him.  
  
"Kero! How have you been?" She had asked. Sakura looked up in surprise. Kero looked up at Kyara.  
  
"Kara!" He jumped up and hugged her the best he could. Kyara squeezed him tightly.  
  
"Can't... breathe... need... air..." Kyara let go.  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry! I just missed you so much!"  
  
"Alright, but no more squeezing!"  
  
"Oh I don't know..."  
  
"I mean it!" Kyara giggled.  
  
"Um, can someone tell me what's going on? Kyara, how do you know Kero?" Kyara looked up at Sakura.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry. Sit down and I'll tell you."Sakura sat down and waited. "Well, I know Kero, because I was created by Clow Reed." Sakura stared at her in shock. "Unlike Kero, I can change from my human form to my true form when I wish. Clow Reed created me by using a bit of his own DNA and some of my brother's."  
  
"Wait. Do you mean Yue?" Kyara looked at her surprised. Then she turned to Kero.  
  
"She has been chosen?" Kero nodded. "Then I take it back. I can change into my human form like Kero and Yuki. Yuki was created before me, so he's my older brother. If you ask me, my brother is way to serious when he's not Yuki," Kyara said rolling her eyes. "Another thing, I had always known that I was not truly human, so it was easier to things. Clow Reed is my father, but not Yue's."  
  
*End of flashback*  
  
The doorbell rang. Kero hid and Sakura and Kyara went to the door. Touya stood on the doorstep and walked in as the door opened.  
  
"Hi Touya! Guess who's here!" Sakura greeted. Touya flushed.  
  
"Hi Touya," Kyara greeted.  
  
"Hi Kyara," Touya said.  
  
"I'll leave you two alone," Sakura said slyly. She backed away into her room giggling. Kyara got another pudding out and gave it to Touya.  
  
"Thanks," Touya said. Kyara nodded.  
  
"So how was work?"  
  
"The same as always."  
  
"When's your game?"  
  
"Friday."  
  
"I wish I could play. You look great out there on the field. I used to play back in America. It was great."  
  
"Well, you can play at the picnic tomorrow. It'll be great."  
  
"Thanks. I can't wait." Sakura smothered a giggled from where she hid.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next day at the picnic...  
  
"Wow. There's a lot of food," Kyara commented  
  
"Yup. We eat a lot after a game. Wanna play now?"  
  
"Alright!" They went to the field where Yuki and some other guys were waiting.  
  
"She's going to play?" One guy asked.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Are you sure she should? I mean, we do play really rough," he said.  
  
"I'm sure I've played with even rougher people," Kyara said smoothly. "Now let's play." She, Touya, Yuki and some people who were pretty good at soccer were on their team. Someone blew the whistle and the game began.  
  
Kyara ran ahead and Touya passed her the ball. A guy stood in her way, grinning. he was asking for it, so Kyara kicked the ball. Hard. It nearly missed his head and flew passed the goalie. Many people stared at her in astonishment. Kyara shrugged and turned to the boy that stood in front of her.  
  
"Your just lucky I didn't knock you out of the way to get to the goal," she told him. She turned around. "Let's continue with this game." They played until it was time to eat. They were all tired. Kyara's team had won twelve to two. No one was upset. Just surprised. They gobbled up all the food and Kyara brought out her pudding. Everyone asked for seconds and Kyara smiled as she gave them seconds. Soon, they were all gone.  
  
"This pudding is great, Kyara. You have to share your recipe," Mr. Kinomoto complimented.  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Kinomoto. Of course I'll share the recipe with you," Kyara said. Everyone had lots of fun, but soon left as the sun set. They all went home and Kyara and Mr. Kinomoto headed for the kitchen. Touya and Sakura sneaked in the kitchen after a little while and stole some pudding.  
  
"Touya, Sakura! Bring that back!" Kyara yelled after them. Mr. Kinomoto laughed. Kyara was about to go after them, but there was a loud crash in the living room. They all ran into the living room to see what it was.  
  
There was a dark and ghostly figure ghostly hovering aboe the ground. Darkness seemed to glow around it. "Give me the girl," it said. Its voice was inhuman.  
  
"You can't have her!" Kyara snarled.  
  
"What do you want with my sister?" Touya demanded.  
  
"She has great power. I want it," it said.  
  
"Leave my daughter alone," Mr. Kinomoto warned. The thing laughed an inhuman laugh. It sent chills through all of their spines.  
  
"Leave her be!" Kyara shouted. It raised what seemed to be a hand. A dark void opened behind him and darkness left its fingers and headed in Sakura's direction.  
  
"No!" Touya jumped into its path and was hit.  
  
"Touya!" Kyara screamed.  
  
"Leave my children alone!" Mr. Kinomoto growled. (yes he growled) He stepped forward and was also hit.  
  
"DADDY!" Sakura screamed. He slumped down besides Touya. She and Kyara had tears streaming down their cheecks.  
  
"Sakura, we have to leave. Right now!" Kyara yelled. Sakura struggled and tried to run towards her father and brother, but Kyara held her back. Kero had arrived then.  
  
"What's going on? Something powerful was holding me down!" He saw the thing. "What is that?"  
  
"We don't know, but it killed Touya and Mr. Kinomoto!" Kyara yelled. Kero transformed to his true form.  
  
"We have to get out of here!" He yelled. Kyara nodded as Keroberos took Sakura, who had fainted. Kyara stepped back and closed her eyes as wings covered her. She opened them once more. She turned and saw Touya and Sakura's father get sucked into the void. Tears fell, but she turned around and flew into the sky with Keroberos and Sakura. Then, they were gone.  
  
  
  
Sakura: That wasn't so bad, now was it?  
  
Author: I guess... What do you think Touya?  
  
Touya: z z z z z z...  
  
Sakura: That lazy... Hey I know! *clears throat* HEY TOUYA! YOU'RE GOING TO MISS THE GAME!!!  
  
Touya: WHAT!!! What time is it? When is it? *looks around and sees Sakura and Author cracking up on the floor* You tricked me!  
  
Sakura: So?  
  
Touya: Why you little-!  
  
Author: Oh no you don't! *gets club and brings it down on Touya's head* @_@ ;_;  
  
Chapter 2 is coming soon! Pleez review! 


End file.
